rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LayShad s04ep19
= Episode Summary = The Miko's grandfather gets into an argument with his friend over who has the better shrine. They make a Golden Week bet, to see whose shrine is better. Kanoko gets mixed up in this and is given a budget to provide Golden Week entertainment and stave off any potential sabotage. The runners are hired (naturally), and they hire Shinji... to work for the other team, thus ensuring a long stream of terrible ideas for the other side. On the first day of Golden Week, the runners hand out free food (cooked by Oliver). They refute a food critic's advance criticism of the food. They also send homeless people to the other Shrine while it holds a pop concert by Moonlight Velocity. On Government Day, they put on a raffle-slash-government play extolling the virtues of the government, Japanese nationalism, and the Emperor. Yuna gets covered in anti-government propagandawhile messing with a drone sent by the opposition to sabotage the play. The runners and the student actor playing the Emperor manage to improvise this as part of the play. On Greenery Day, they try to stage a Trid Phantasm to show the sacred rock of the other shrine moving away, but a great form Water spirit with a chip on its fishy shoulder emerges to attack the shrine tourists. The runners stop the fanglyfish, but in the process, they bring more tourism inadvertently to the other shrine. Meanwhile, back on the homefront, Oliver is hanging out selling kebabs when he spies several children attempting to litter on the carnivorous great form Plant spirit residing in the shrine. He tosses a platter to block the garbage, using a Levitate spell to play an impromptu game of Pong. On Children's Day, the runners stage a carnival with free food, rides, and a petting zoo (complete with tiger). The opposition sends a biker gang of terrible singers called the Triple Sevens, and their leader Luck-san attempts an awful solo. The Miko turns Luck-san invisible and business continues as usual. = Reward = * 16,000 nuyen (except for the Miko who was paying the other people) * 7 Karma = People Met = * Luck-san - The leader of a Zoku called the Triple Sevens. Really lucky, but also really bad at singing. * Kyohei Shiba - A member of Moonlight Velocity (a girl pop idoru group), has a one-sided rivalry with the Miko. = Places Visited = = Memorable Moments = = Quotes = * "What's their target demographic?" "Teenaged girls. And 30 year old men." * "If there's one thing Shinji is good at (and only one thing), he's good at getting people to do things against their better judgment." * "I guess I'll play an English Imperialist." "Which one?" "All of them?" * "Of course, you'll be wearing a pith helmet and a monocle." * "It's gone. For good." -Bryan "Nobody tell Willie Nelson." -Ally * "He makes children cry with his bad music." -Bryan "He makes adults cry with his bad music." -Hahns